kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom
"Twenty years ago... I barely got a glimpse of you. Then... I had to wait even longer. After such a long time... it was worth it to see your beautiful face... Sister. I missed you so much..." -Dimentio to Dimentia, after being freed. Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom (originally from Super Paper Mario), also known as the King of Space, is the twin brother of Dimentia Winkiebottom, who bares similar looks and traits, as both are spacebenders. Background Dimentio and Dimentia were abandoned by their parents to live at a circus, as both were the first on Zathura born with spacebending. After Dimentia left to start GKND, Dimentio spent the rest of his days training with spacebending. He eventually reached the Logia level, and started his goal of destroying all the universe's matter. However, he was trapped in Zathura, until Dimentia opened its black hole in Operation: GALACSIA. She believed Zathura was a creature all on its own, not knowing her brother was controlling it. Upon her request, Dimentio was going to destroy the universe, but he was ultimately stopped by Nigel Uno. Dimentia's enhanced body was destroyed, and the explosion of energy blew Dimentio into the Netherverse. His chi bonded with that of the Netherverse, preventing him from escaping. However, he realized he could take over the Nexus and destroy all the universe's matter, but he couldn't control it without the Dimensionator, which used the Nexus's power. Dimentio convinced the Nethers of that world to follow his cause, and he became their ruler. However, the Mobians and Prog parents objected, and their kids, Vendra and Neftin, were sent away. Dimentio eventually got in touch with Vendra and gave her part of his Space Chi, using her to find the Dimensionator and free him, with the promise she could see her homeworld. Nextgen Series Dimentio is the true villain of Operation: NECSUS. Through Dimentio's orders, Vendra enlists the help of Percival Tachyon to find the Dimensionator and free him. Near the story's end, Vendra finally succeeds, and Dimentio reveals himself to his long-lost sister, and her children, Nebula and Jerome. Dimentio demonstrates his Logia power before taking the Dimensionator and returning to the Netherverse. The heroes try to fight him, but he was invincible with his Logia, and he seemingly killed Vanellope. He begins using the Dimensionator to harness the power of the Nexus, which channels all unstable Space Energy. Appearance Dimentio wears a purple-and-yellow, vertical striped shirt and puffy black pants, and black shoes. He wears a purple-and-yellow jester hat with three points, and has a black left half and white right half. His left eye is yellow and right eye is black. He basically looks like Dimentio, but with shorter hair. Personality Dimentio is as sadistic as his sister was in the old days, but his madness comes from his love for endless space, unlike his sister. He dreams of destroying all solid masses and matter in the universe and leaving only empty space. The only other thing Dimentio cared for was his sister, and deeply missed her after she left. Powers Dimentio is a Logia spacebender of incredible power, able to turn his body into a black hole and merge with the entire universe at will. He is also able to give his own Space Chi to other people, like Vendra, and also pull Space Chi out of benders' bodies. Also, Dimentio appears to be immortal through unknown means. Weaknesses Dimentio's primary weakness is timebending energy, as well as the power of a spacebender who uses good chi. He is also vulnerable to Haki and chi-blocking. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Spacebenders Category:Logia Category:Necsus Bosses Category:Big Mom Saga Antagonists Category:Main Villains